Terra
General Information The Federation of Terra is a massive, environmentally stunning nation, ruled by Helix Rockwell with an even hand, and renowned for its free-roaming dinosaurs, punitive income tax rates, and devotion to social welfare. The quiet, industrious population of 3.119 billion Terran have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The medium-sized, corrupt government juggles the competing demands of Education, Industry, and Administration. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Pandora Subterranean City. The average income tax rate is 52.0%, and even higher for the wealthy. The frighteningly efficient Terranian economy, worth 329 trillion Chronocredits a year, is fairly diversified and led by the Information Technology industry, with major contributions from Tourism, Retail, and Uranium Mining. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is an impressive 105,510 Chronocredits, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.1 times as much as the poorest. Criminals rejoice in the streets as the entire police force is sent away on a training retreat, Maxtopian villagers starve by the time Terran officials even file the appropriate paperwork needed to help them, officials pull all-nighters to check immigrants for potential links to terrorists, and sex changes are routinely performed at Terra's hospitals. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown. International Space Agency's national animal is the Birds, which soars majestically through the nation's famously clear skies, and its national religion is Roman Catholic. The Orion military is currently an Advance military, with division sprouting here and there, and people enlisting into the country's armed forces especially teenagers. As of now, the technology of the military is Advance, behind a lot of countries, but also ahead of others. Currently, there are approximately 345,132 active personnel serving, and approximately 154,868 reserve personnel. 'Military' Divisions #Terra Ground Forces (OGF) #Pandora Royal Navy (CRN) #Delta Air Force (DAF) #Terra Secret Service (OSS) Orion Ground Forces The Orion Ground Forces (OGF) are the primary deployment force of the Orion military. Armed with Exoskeleton for protection, ballistic helmets that absorb any light impacts and even bullets, a Military-Issue Plasma Rifle (which varies on the type of the mission), a secondary weapon, Plasma Pistol, and frag grenades. The OGF is also equipped with variable camouflage uniforms, which varies within its own subdivision Pandora Royal Navy The Chin-Chin Royal Navy (CRN) that helps Orion military when it comes to Naval Combat. Currently, the navy is only equipped with two battleships, and a few destroyers and cruisers, totalling into only 1 fleet, but plans have been heard to improve the development of the HRN. A Marines division is also being planned on to travel with the HRN. Delta Air Force The Hinteroi Air Force (HAF) is a highly-trained aviation segment of the Hinterburg military. This proves to be the strongest part of the Hinterburg military, as pilots are being trained to become extremely skilled aviators, and ace pilots have already proven themselves in their flights, capable of making tens of barrel rolls while being efficient in combat during training, and prove to be capable of dives as dangerous as a headshot from a 50 Cal sniper rifle. Orion Secret Service Provinces and Cities #Fenwick - Manyang, Queenston, Aureus #Peltur - Greenhouse, Floracalia #Auhert - Coldbeacon, Bessemton #Salem - Capricalia, Lionti The capital of Hinterburg is Manyang, Fenwick. Extra Information The Hinterburg's religion is Eristocracy, influenced by the Central Powers, most especially Nevona. Biography The borders of Hinterburg.Hinterburg is a newly established, developing country. Hinterburg's predecessors, the Flavs, were but a tribe of Purebred Hinteroi. Hinterburg's rich past of kingdoms, factions, groups fighting for dominance has brought an amazing arsenal of weapons and strategies, as well as technology developed in the haste and demand of wartime. The populace of Hinterburg reside in multiple biomes of land, from the Snowy Mountains of Auhert, to the Grasslands of Fenwick and Salem, and to the rainforests of Peltur. The people give great value to religion, showing an interest in arts and crafts, and value education. Hinterburg's multiple biome landscape gives many people the ability to survive in extreme conditions, which serves as a great fit for the growing military of Hinterburg. Category:Countries